Regret Message
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Oneshot, first Fragile fic. What if Crow's time had come before Seto and Sai found him while looking for Ren? If Crow had never gotten a chance to say goodbye to Seto, and Seto had never gotten the chance to reassure his best friend. This is the letter Crow wrote to Seto, just in case.


_Hey, Seto. _

_I wish I could've said this in person. But you know- not all wishes come true. Especially not for someone like me, who's not even human. They say good things come to those who wait, but I've been sitting here for days on end- I've lost all track of time by now- just waiting, wanting someone, anyone, to come by and see me, acknowledge me. But no one passes, and even if anyone did, all they'd see was one among dozens in this twenty-square-foot scrapyard. I'm just another one of them- a success, but then a failure in the very end. Bet they never expected all of this to happen, right? _

_These damned batteries. Why couldn't they run on flashlight power or something? At least then I'd know you might be able to save me._

_I know you'd try._

_As I said before, they say good things come to those who wait, but those are humans, whose hearts are still at least partially full. It doesn't apply to me. Not to me, who's not even human. I have no heart to speak of. And even if I did, it would be empty by now. All the world's desolation, loneliness… emptiness. They would have infected it, slowly choked it of all hope and then tossed it aside to be swallowed by the slow, numbing despair that I'm sure everyone left in this torn-apart world has experienced at least once by now._

_Even you. I'm pretty sure you've felt what I'm talking about, at least once. Don't let it fool you- it's a good thing. It's a good thing. It lets you know that your heart's still partly full, that at least you can still feel something when the rest of the world seems devoid of anything. It's a good thing. Never stop feeling, even if it hurts. Even if you feel so overwhelmed that your heart is going to split, keep going. It's a sign that you still have a heart. It's a good thing. It means you're human. It's something I can never feel, because I'm… well, me. I'm not human, and that's just who I am. _

_But you are. _

_So, if I can ask you a favor, do something for me- Feel, live for me. Anything you can, feel. Live. I'm not asking you to act like me or devote anything you do to me. Just think of me once in a while. Think of me experiencing what you're experiencing at that moment, and maybe if it hurts, it'll ease the pain a little. Think of me, and if you get sad at the memories, than at least I'm helping you to keep feeling. If I had a spirit, I know I'd be watching you from the next world. I'd be glad that I was making sure you stayed human. I'd be happy that you still felt something when you thought of me. But hell, even if I had a spirit, I'm not so sure that's where I'd be going anyway. _

_It's a moot point to go on about that- who cares anyway? So I'll just say this, now. I miss you. I wish you were here. You're my best friend- my only friend, and yet, if I were to live, I know you'll still be the best one I'll ever have. That time at the amusement park- that was the best day of my life. I still feel kinda bad about stealing your locket and leading you on that goose chase. But hey, I met you and made my best friend, so it really wasn't that bad, right? Haha. _

_I wish I could say this in person. I wish we could laugh about the memories together, or at least I could laugh and you could get irritated. Though, knowing you, you'd probably apologize for getting so mad at me. You're kinda sweet that way. Oh, and that means you're still feeling something. That was something that intrigued me from the first time I met you at the park, how you chased after me. You never gave up, and I couldn't figure out why. But talking to you after I fell off the Ferris Wheel, after hearing you cry for me when you thought I was dead- it made me realize it. It was your perseverance, how you never gave up when you were chasing me. Your strong sense of optimism no matter what the situation- you still believed you'd catch me and get it back, even after I made you follow me over the Jet Coaster track and made you fall into a trap hole. Your hope, still surviving against all odds, despite the world's state. And your emotion- you still felt things. You were still human. You were the only truly human person I ever met when I lived in the park. Or anywhere else, actually. When you cried for me, I could hear real emotion in your voice. Maybe, if you find this and read it, you'll cry for me again. Please, cry for me again. Let me know that I was worth something to anyone. Above all, let yourself know you can still feel. Let me and the world know that you're still human, and you're gonna stay that way. You're a fighter, Seto. So keep going. Cry for me, and cry for others. Fight for you and the others who didn't make it like you. Fight because you're human, and feel because you're human. Live, and be a human._

_I'll miss you- I already do. I wish my last moments could be spent with my only friend instead of in this underground scrap heap. But like I said before- not all wishes come true, eh? So if you want something, go for it. Live for it, like I know you will._

_And maybe, just maybe, think of me and smile sometimes._

_Tallyho  
_Crow


End file.
